IWillComeToYou
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Rei and some of his old friends are ice skating. Rei insists on them leaving him alone to try and figure it out himself. But, after failing, he gets help from another friend. KaixRei yaoi :) Duh.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. :) I own Rei's friends. O.o No sick thoughts allowed. Oh. And this is a songfic. To 'I Will Come To You' By...*Doesn't want to say.* Do you really want to know. *Takes a deep breath* Well, my sis and I had the sudden urge to listen to really old music from 2nd and 3rd grade...So we got Hanson from the library...And, if it weren't for their voices, they'd have quite a few good songs ;.; Eep. So, yeah. The song is by Hanson.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing (And I guess TalaxBryan ^.-) and Rei's language. :) Yup. Gave REI the tongue this time. He's just angry though. ^.-  
  
Summary: Rei is visiting some old friends in Washington and they've invited him to ice skating. But Rei's never ice skated before. He insisted that he can figure out himself and tells them to leave him be for awhile. It doesn't turn out as easy as Rei hoped. After falling many times, Rei becomes frustrated. That is...Until Kai shows up. ^.-  
  
Notes: I was actually thinking about using this idea for the TalaxRei fic I'm going to do for Dev but I had a feeling I'd loose the inspiration if I did. o.o I think I was watching someone skate on Switched when I go the idea. XD Hopefully, Dev or myself can come with something even better for the TxR fic ^.^; Yeah. Anyway. Here yah go. Enjoy. *Needs Vanilla Coke DESPERATELY* Sometime soon, I'm going to show you guys my addiction list. In fact...I might do that after this :) Hardee.  
  
I Will Come To You  
  
Rei glared at the ice before him. -Alright. I can learn on my own. If I can Beyblade, I can ice skate...Right? Okay. Maybe nothing is that easy...but...whatever.- Rei, clenching his teeth, stepped out onto the ice and gasped slightly when his foot slid. -DAMNIT.- Rei thought fiercely, holding on to the railing that went around the rink as he put his other foot on the ice. -I CAN do this.- Rei told himself, slowly moving further down the railing.   
  
But Rei wasn't all that sure his cat-side was going to co-operate with him. Cats did -not- walk on ice. -There's no way I can learn this myself.- Rei told himself. -But I have to...I already told them I could.- Rei sighed and tried to move forward even more.  
  
Diane, one of his friends, came up beside him. "Hey, Rei. Be careful. Our school bullies are here with their friend. They'll probably make fun of you if they see you mess up. Well, the bullies will. I don't know about their friend. He's the most popular guy in school but he doesn't talk much. Good luck." Diane skated away to rejoin their other friends.  
  
-Just great. Even -more- for me to worry about. Gods, Rei. What have you gotten yourself into?- Growling, Rei released the rail and tried to mimic Diane's movements. He failed and ended up on his knees, cursing. -This is stupid! Even TYSON could learn this.- Rei scolded himself.  
  
Shivering slightly, Rei struggled to his feet, trying not to fall back onto his knees. He didn't manage to get to his feet until he'd tried four times. On his fifth try, he stood up and stumbled to the rail. -I can't do this. Damnit.- A song started playing from the speakers around the rink and Rei looked up at the one above his head. -Yeah. You can sing ALL you want, stupid speaker. I'M freezing my ass off and trying to learn to skate on my own. All the while, YOU'RE singing happily.- Rei huffed and looked back to the ice before him.  
  
When you have no light to guide you  
  
And no one to walk beside you  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
Breathing deep, Rei tried moving forward again. His fingers were numb from the cold air and he had trouble gripping the frozen railing. As he moved forward, he fell again and failed to hold on to the railing. -Fuck!- Rei placed both hands on the cold ice and glared at it, wishing he had something to stab the damn thing with.  
  
When the night is dark and stormy  
  
You won't have to reach out for me  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
-I hate you. Damned ice. How many people have fallen on you? Huh? I bet there's lots of people who hate you. I hate you.- Rei told the ice in his mind. -Fuck you. There's no way I can teach myself.- Rei thought ardently.  
  
Breathing heavily due to his anger, Rei managed to grab the cold railing and pull himself to his feet. -If I ever learn to ice skate, I promise I'll tear you to pieces.- Rei promised the ice beneath him.   
  
Unfortunately, the ice didn't seem to want Rei to learn. The moment he left the railing again, he fell onto his knees again. -DAMNIT! Damnitdamnitdamnit!-   
  
Sometimes when your dreams may have  
  
seen better days  
  
And you don't know how or why, but you've  
  
lost your way  
  
Have no fear when your tears are fallin'  
  
I will hear your spirit callin'  
  
And I swear, I'll be there come what may.  
  
Rei heard someone approaching and they skidded to a stop beside him. He glared at their skates but didn't raise his head.  
  
"Hey, Rei." The person said.  
  
-Oh, god. Not him. Anyone but him! What the hell is he doing here, anyway?- Rei thought, eyes slightly widening. -Oh...Right...He's on vacation from work...Great...-  
  
"You want some help?" The other asked, a note of worry entering his voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Rei. I've never met someone as stubborn as you. But, come on. There's no way you can learn this on your own." He murmured.  
  
"Fine." Rei hissed, looking up. Kai stood their, offering his hand to Rei. With a sigh, Rei forgot his anger. He knew Kai wouldn't tease him about not being able to skate. And, with Kai helping him, he didn't really care what anyone thought. -I wonder...If he still loves me...It's been two years since I last saw him...- Swallowing, Rei accepted Kai's hand and the older blader helped the Neko-jin to his feet.  
  
Rei smiled in thanks and Kai returned the smile. "Come on. Lets start you on the rail." Kai said. He pulled his gloves off and handed them to Rei. "I don't need them." Kai told him before he could object.  
  
Kai led him to the rail and waited for him to put the gloves on before speaking. "Stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back." Kai said. He turned and shot off, his scarf trailing behind him. Rei watched him skid to a halt in front of Tala and Bryan. His view was soon blocked by his curious friends.  
  
"Rei? What's up? What'd Hiwatari want?" Diane asked, looking anxious. "Maybe we should leave. He's talking to Tala and Bryan...I don't want them to come and bug you or anything. They're the bullies I told you about and Kai's the popular kid..." Diane told him.  
  
"Yeah. We should go. Shit. Hiwatari's coming back." One of Rei's friends said.  
  
  
  
When you have no light to guide you  
  
And no one to walk beside you  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
When the night is dark and stormy  
  
You won't have to reach out for me  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
Kai used the bar to stop himself and glanced at Diane and the other five before speaking to Rei. "Ready?" Kai asked.  
  
Rei nodded. "You guys can go. I'll be fine." Rei said, smiling at them.  
  
"But-" Diane started.  
  
"I. Will. Be. Fine." Rei said slowly.  
  
"Well...Uhm...Okay." Diane and the others reluctantly left the two alone.  
  
'Cause, even if we can't be together  
  
We'll be friends now and forever  
  
And I swear that I'll be there, come what may  
  
When the night is dark and stormy  
  
You won't have to reach out for me  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
A half an hour later, Kai finally convinced Rei to leave the railing and move out on to the rink. Despite Kai telling him he would be fine, Rei kept a tight hold on Kai's hand as they left the rail. "You're doing much better." Kai told him, smiling. "You haven't fallen since you tripped over my skate." Kai said.  
  
"Shut up!" Rei responded, letting go of Kai's hand to smack his shoulder. The silver-haired blader only laughed as Rei took his hand again.   
  
"I don't think you're holding my hand out of fear anymore, Rei." Kai said, noticing the Neko-jin's relaxed grip.  
  
"I'm not. Are you asking me to let go?"  
  
"Not at all." Kai said, shaking his head and moving ahead of Rei before turning to face him and skating backwards.   
  
"You're mean." Rei told him.  
  
"How so?"   
  
"You just are."  
  
"Ah. Excellent reason, Rei. Excellent reason." Kai said, smiling again.  
  
After a few minutes of silence and Kai returning to his place beside Rei, the younger blader spoke up. "Hey, Kai?"  
  
"Yeah, Kitten?"  
  
"I was just thinking...I mean...Are we still..." Rei paused, glancing at Kai to find the elder's crimson eyes on him. "You know..." Rei trailed off.  
  
"If you're asking what I think you are...then I hope so. My feelings haven't changed any..." Kai looked slightly worried now.  
  
"Good. Mine neither."  
  
Kai offered a relieved smile. "You had me worried, love."  
  
"I know. Sorry. Hey...Are you going to be going back to Japan soon?" Rei asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Kai told him. "At noon."  
  
"We have the same flight, then." Rei said.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Kai asked him.  
  
"I don't know yet." Rei shrugged.  
  
"You can stay with me in my apartment, if you want." Kai offered.   
  
"That'd be great. I was thinking about staying in a hotel but I really don't know if I have enough money. Staying with you sounds more inviting anyway." Rei told him, smiling. "When are you leaving here?" Rei asked.  
  
"Whenever you want to. I was going to wait until I got tired but I'm not really sure I want to stay that long."  
  
"Can we go now?" Rei asked.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "If you want to."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Sure. Here. Go tell you friends. I'm going to go say bye to Tala and Bryan." Kai said, releasing Rei's hand.  
  
"Mmkay. Meet you at the ring exit?"  
  
"Yup." Kai said, flashing him a warm smile. Rei couldn't help but shiver. He -loved- it when Kai smiled at him like that.  
  
Sighing, Rei skated off to his friends while Kai went to Tala and Bryan.  
  
"Hey. Rei and I are going to go home early." Kai said as he came up beside Tala.  
  
"Figures. Don't be too loud. You're on an upper floor." Tala told him. Kai cursed and threw an arm around Tala's neck, growling at him. Tala's balance didn't waver and he laughed.  
  
"If I hated you, I might bite you." Kai growled.  
  
"You do hate me. And you wouldn't bite me. Now, if I didn't fight back, you'd beat me."  
  
"Are you saying I bully the weaker, Tala? Because I thought that was your job." Kai said.  
  
"Heh. It was. Now, are you going to go home or what?" Tala asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You two just want me to be gone so you can burn holes in the ice." Kai responded. The sound Tala made was somewhere between a yelp and a growl. Kai shot off towards the rink exit and Tala went off after him.  
  
"Hiwatari, you ass hole!" Tala called. When he was nearly caught up to Kai, the silver-haired blader spun around and slid backwards. Tala had to skid to a halt and turn around to start off towards Kai again. But there was no point. Bryan already had Kai in a headlock.   
  
"I thought you knew better than to make comments like that with both of us around, Kai." Bryan said.  
  
"I think I forgot how defensive of Tala your were." Kai said. Rei and his friends were approaching now and Rei came to a halt next to Bryan.  
  
"There you go again." Bryan said, tightening his hold.  
  
"Oh, come on. I've said worse." Kai said, smirking.  
  
Bryan suddenly fell backwards, bringing Kai down with him and Rei stood above them, grinning. "Oops. My bad. Looks like that's two for me today. Tripped over Kai's skate and bumped in to yours. Sorry, Bryan."  
  
Laughing, Kai rolled off of Bryan and to his feet, offering Bryan his hand. Sighing, Bryan accepted and allowed Kai to help him to his feet. "Damn your kitten, Hiwatari." Bryan muttered, skating to Tala's side.  
  
"Yes, well. We should be going, Rei." Kai said, holding his hand out to Rei. Smiling, Rei took his hand and the two turned and glided over to the exit. A few minutes later, after Kai and Rei had returned their skates, Kai went to the exit and called Tala's name. When he had his friend's attention, he called out to him. "Don't burn too many holes, Tal!"   
  
"I'm going to kill you Hiwatari! I know where you sleep!" Tala yelled.  
  
"Yeah? So do I! What a coincidence!" Kai answered.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Tell me where to and I'll be gone."  
  
"Hiwatari!"  
  
Grinning wickedly and tugged Rei's hand. By now, Diane and the other five had returned their skates and they followed the laughing couple out to the parking lot.  
  
We all need somebody we can turn to  
  
Someone who will always understand  
  
So if you feel that your soul is dyin'  
  
And you need the strength to keep tryin'  
  
I'll reach out and take your hand  
  
The familiar shape of Kai's black Monte Carlo welcomed them when they left the skating rink and Rei remembered when he'd first seen it. Is only thoughts had been 'Black. That is -so- Kai.' Grinning, Rei quickened his pace and slowed to a stop beside the Monte.  
  
"My god, I love this car. Do you remember...?" Kai trailed of, turning to Kai.  
  
"You're kidding. You think I'd forget? I mean...Well...Yeah. Hard to forget first times for anything." Kai said, grinning and unlocking the car. "Then again, with you...A bit hard to forget. Tyson still refuses to sit in the back seat." Kai said.  
  
Rei laughed and went to the other side, opening the door and slipping into the car. "Thank God for leather seats." Rei commented.  
  
Kai grinned. "-Black- leather seats at that." Kai started the engine, still grinning. "Let's drop that subject. Not exactly something I want to go over while I'm driving."   
  
  
  
When you have no light to guide you  
  
And no one to walk beside you  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
When the night is dark and stormy  
  
You won't have to reach out for me  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
"How many rooms are there in your apartment?" Rei asked.  
  
"One."  
  
"Neither of us is sleeping in the couch."  
  
"I don't have a couch." Kai answered, grinning at Rei.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yup."   
  
o.o Uhm. Yeah. Kai was having fun with Tala and Bryan. :) And the whole thing with Tyson and the back seat and stuff. I'm sure you understood it. *Grins* That and the whole closet painting in Dranzer...They both comes from lack of vanilla coke. *Happy* I had fun with that. o.o Do I always say that? 'I had fun with that'. *Snickers* Yeah. Well. I hope YOU all had fun reading it. o. o Started out serious and I think it turned out more humorous. ^.^; Hardee. Another reason I had to type this is because I forgot to save reviews and I don't want to type too many chapters of things without answering reviews O.o Well. Thanks for reading and please review! Later! *Dies from lack of vanilla coke*  
  
"Oh(slaps legs), yeah (claps hands), DUH! (Hits forehead)" - SwiftSilver (After remembering something she'd forgotten)  
  
A note after re-reading- Aww. I never got to make them kiss ;.; Darnit. That's no fun ;.; Ooh, can't you just imagine it? When Tala's chasing Kai and he spins around and goes backwards? The way his scarf would be flowing *drool* 


	2. Commentary

:) I just thought I'd take one of the fics and do a bit of commenting on it...This one was the first to come to mind...so.....- Read if you want to, don't if you don't.  
  
Rei glared at the ice before him. -Alright. I can learn on my own. If I can Beyblade, I can ice skate...Right? Okay. Maybe nothing is that easy...but...whatever.- Rei, clenching his teeth, stepped out onto the ice and gasped slightly when his foot slid. -DAMNIT.- Rei thought fiercely, holding on to the railing that went around the rink as he put his other foot on the ice. -I CAN do this.- Rei told himself, slowly moving further down the railing.   
  
But Rei wasn't all that sure his cat-side was going to co-operate with him. Cats did -not- walk on ice. -There's no way I can learn this myself.- Rei told himself. -But I have to...I already told them I could.- Rei sighed and tried to move forward even more. (Hmmm....Feel the need to impress? Didn't think you were the type to care what other people thought...)  
  
Diane, one of his friends, came up beside him. "Hey, Rei. Be careful. Our school bullies are here with their friend. They'll probably make fun of you if they see you mess up. Well, the bullies will. I don't know about their friend. He's the most popular guy in school but he doesn't talk much. Good luck." Diane skated away to rejoin their other friends. (Even WITH the punctuation it sounds like she's in a rush...)   
  
-Just great. Even -more- for me to worry about. Gods, Rei. What have you gotten yourself into?- Growling, Rei released the rail and tried to mimic Diane's movements. He failed and ended up on his knees, cursing. -This is stupid! Even TYSON could learn this.- Rei scolded himself. (Gods? GodS. Starting to sound like me! Oops.)  
  
Shivering slightly, Rei struggled to his feet, trying not to fall back onto his knees. He didn't manage to get to his feet until he'd tried four times. On his fifth try, he stood up and stumbled to the rail. -I can't do this. Damnit.- A song started playing from the speakers around the rink and Rei looked up at the one above his head. -Yeah. You can sing ALL you want, stupid speaker. I'M freezing my ass off and trying to learn to skate on my own. All the while, YOU'RE singing happily.- Rei huffed and looked back to the ice before him. (I don't think the speaker is listening, Rei.)  
  
When you have no light to guide you  
  
And no one to walk beside you  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
Breathing deep, Rei tried moving forward again. His fingers were numb from the cold air and he had trouble gripping the frozen railing. As he moved forward, he fell again and failed to hold on to the railing. -Fuck!- Rei placed both hands on the cold ice and glared at it, wishing he had something to stab the damn thing with. (Violence! Calm yourself, Rei! Gosh...)  
  
When the night is dark and stormy  
  
You won't have to reach out for me  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
-I hate you. Damned ice. How many people have fallen on you? Huh? I bet there's lots of people who hate you. I hate you.- Rei told the ice in his mind. -Fuck you. There's no way I can teach myself.- Rei thought ardently. (Hehe. Rei, hate to break it to you, but I don't think the ice is listening either...)  
  
Breathing heavily due to his anger, Rei managed to grab the cold railing and pull himself to his feet. -If I ever learn to ice skate, I promise I'll tear you to pieces.- Rei promised the ice beneath him. (You do that, Rei. You do that...He never does, does he? Hehe. Gets a bit...caught up in other things, ne?)  
  
Unfortunately, the ice didn't seem to want Rei to learn. The moment he left the railing again, he fell onto his knees again. -DAMNIT! Damnitdamnitdamnit!- (Eeep! Bad Swiffy! 'again' twice in a sentance Slaps okay. Anyay. Hello Rei Damnit Kon. Nice to meet you.)  
  
Sometimes when your dreams may have  
  
seen better days  
  
And you don't know how or why, but you've  
  
lost your way  
  
Have no fear when your tears are fallin'  
  
I will hear your spirit callin'  
  
And I swear, I'll be there come what may.  
  
Rei heard someone approaching and they skidded to a stop beside him. He glared at their skates but didn't raise his head. (o.o Yeah, glare all you want, Rei. They wont be going anywhere.)  
  
"Hey, Rei." The person said. (Hey and Rei! They rhyme! o.o)  
  
-Oh, god. Not him. Anyone but him! What the hell is he doing here, anyway?- Rei thought, eyes slightly widening. -Oh...Right...He's on vacation from work...Great...- (. There we go. No 'gods' just 'god')  
  
"You want some help?" The other asked, a note of worry entering his voice. (awww)  
  
"No." (Stubborn)  
  
"Rei. I've never met someone as stubborn as you. But, come on. There's no way you can learn this on your own." He murmured. ( XD Lmao. I hadn't even read the next line when I said Rei was stubborn o.o Hmm...Does this mean I made Kai think like me?...humm...hey! Yeah! I'm sure Rei's SO glad you have confidence in his abilities. Really, now! 'You can't learn this on your own' Glad to know you think Rei's incapable...)  
  
"Fine." Rei hissed, looking up. Kai stood their, offering his hand to Rei. With a sigh, Rei forgot his anger. He knew Kai wouldn't tease him about not being able to skate. And, with Kai helping him, he didn't really care what anyone thought. -I wonder...If he still loves me...It's been two years since I last saw him...- Swallowing, Rei accepted Kai's hand and the older blader helped the Neko-jin to his feet. (Yeah, Rei. It's good to see how much confidence YOU have in KAI! o.x Damn. One thinks the other is incapable of learning to skate on his own and the other thinks his friend stopped loving him over the space of two years. Yeesh...)  
  
Rei smiled in thanks and Kai returned the smile. "Come on. Lets start you on the rail." Kai said. He pulled his gloves off and handed them to Rei. "I don't need them." Kai told him before he could object. (o.x The rail can't be THAT cold...)  
  
Kai led him to the rail and waited for him to put the gloves on before speaking. "Stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back." Kai said. He turned and shot off, his scarf trailing behind him. Rei watched him skid to a halt in front of Tala and Bryan. His view was soon blocked by his curious friends. (Tala rocks, by the way .- Not as cool as Kai, but still)  
  
"Rei? What's up? What'd Hiwatari want?" Diane asked, looking anxious. "Maybe we should leave. He's talking to Tala and Bryan...I don't want them to come and bug you or anything. They're the bullies I told you about and Kai's the popular kid..." Diane told him. (Who would have guessed? Tala and Bryan as bullies...)  
  
"Yeah. We should go. Shit. Hiwatari's coming back." One of Rei's friends said. (oh, no! Big bad Kai!)  
  
When you have no light to guide you  
  
And no one to walk beside you  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
When the night is dark and stormy  
  
You won't have to reach out for me  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
Kai used the bar to stop himself and glanced at Diane and the other five before speaking to Rei. "Ready?" Kai asked.   
  
Rei nodded. "You guys can go. I'll be fine." Rei said, smiling at them.   
  
"But-" Diane started.(No, no! Rei! Kai's might to rape you!)  
  
"I. Will. Be. Fine." Rei said slowly. (Yeah, Rei. Spell it out. Y-O-U W-I-L-L B-E F-I-N-E.)  
  
"Well...Uhm...Okay." Diane and the others reluctantly left the two alone. (Shooooo.)  
  
'Cause, even if we can't be together  
  
We'll be friends now and forever  
  
And I swear that I'll be there, come what may  
  
When the night is dark and stormy  
  
You won't have to reach out for me  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
A half an hour later, Kai finally convinced Rei to leave the railing and move out on to the rink. Despite Kai telling him he would be fine, Rei kept a tight hold on Kai's hand as they left the rail. "You're doing much better." Kai told him, smiling. "You haven't fallen since you tripped over my skate." Kai said. (hehe. Okay, so Kai teased him a bit...)  
  
"Shut up!" Rei responded, letting go of Kai's hand to smack his shoulder. The silver-haired blader only laughed as Rei took his hand again. (I SO wish I could draw this scene! 33)  
  
"I don't think you're holding my hand out of fear anymore, Rei." Kai said, noticing the Neko-jin's relaxed grip. (33333)  
  
"I'm not. Are you asking me to let go?" (Sounds like a challenge.)  
  
"Not at all." Kai said, shaking his head and moving ahead of Rei before turning to face him and skating backwards. (Show off)  
  
"You're mean." Rei told him. (hehe)  
  
"How so?"   
  
"You just are."  
  
"Ah. Excellent reason, Rei. Excellent reason." Kai said, smiling again.   
  
After a few minutes of silence and Kai returning to his place beside Rei, the younger blader spoke up. "Hey, Kai?"  
  
"Yeah, Kitten?" (I love that...Kitten...o.o It's over-used but I love it.)  
  
"I was just thinking...I mean...Are we still..." Rei paused, glancing at Kai to find the elder's crimson eyes on him. "You know..." Rei trailed off. (Elder? What is he, one of the old-fart Centaurs from WoD now?)  
  
"If you're asking what I think you are...then I hope so. My feelings haven't changed any..." Kai looked slightly worried now.   
  
"Good. Mine neither." (Yay!)  
  
Kai offered a relieved smile. "You had me worried, love." (Anyone need a drooling bucket? -Grabs hers-)  
  
"I know. Sorry. Hey...Are you going to be going back to Japan soon?" Rei asked. (I can just hear the hopefullness in Rei's voice, can't you?)  
  
"Tomorrow." Kai told him. "At noon."  
  
"We have the same flight, then." Rei said. (Yeah, fat chance of that happening. They just HAPPEN to have the same flight...I am such an idiot...)  
  
"Where are you staying?" Kai asked him.  
  
"I don't know yet." Rei shrugged. (You okay Rei? You're actually NOT prepared? -Feels his forehead-)  
  
"You can stay with me in my apartment, if you want." Kai offered. (oooooooo)  
  
"That'd be great. I was thinking about staying in a hotel but I really don't know if I have enough money. Staying with you sounds more inviting anyway." Rei told him, smiling. "When are you leaving here?" Rei asked. (Ah...Don't get any ideas, Rei. I rated this PG-13...Watch it...)  
  
"Whenever you want to. I was going to wait until I got tired but I'm not really sure I want to stay that long." (Yeah, Kai could skate all night, I bet)  
  
"Can we go now?" Rei asked. (Eager to be alone, are we?)  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "If you want to." (-Switches to an empty bucket-)  
  
"I do."  
  
"Sure. Here. Go tell you friends. I'm going to go say bye to Tala and Bryan." Kai said, releasing Rei's hand.  
  
"Mmkay. Meet you at the ring exit?"  
  
"Yup." Kai said, flashing him a warm smile. Rei couldn't help but shiver. He -loved- it when Kai smiled at him like that. (hahaha...-Drools-)  
  
Sighing, Rei skated off to his friends while Kai went to Tala and Bryan.  
  
"Hey. Rei and I are going to go home early." Kai said as he came up beside Tala.  
  
"Figures. Don't be too loud. You're on an upper floor." Tala told him. Kai cursed and threw an arm around Tala's neck, growling at him. Tala's balance didn't waver and he laughed. (How mean of you, Tala! Suggesting such things...)  
  
"If I hated you, I might bite you." Kai growled. (o.o)  
  
"You do hate me. And you wouldn't bite me. Now, if I didn't fight back, you'd beat me." (Now, now. Don't get in a fight. Skates can be dangerous, boys...)  
  
"Are you saying I bully the weaker, Tala? Because I thought that was your job." Kai said. (ooooooh)  
  
"Heh. It was. Now, are you going to go home or what?" Tala asked, grinning. (Was. Key word there. WAS.)  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You two just want me to be gone so you can burn holes in the ice." Kai responded. The sound Tala made was somewhere between a yelp and a growl. Kai shot off towards the rink exit and Tala went off after him. (Wow...I must not have had caffeine in a while...Sick thoughts...Or maybe Kai just has a sick mind...Hmmm...)  
  
"Hiwatari, you ass hole!" Tala called. When he was nearly caught up to Kai, the silver-haired blader spun around and slid backwards. Tala had to skid to a halt and turn around to start off towards Kai again. But there was no point. Bryan already had Kai in a headlock.   
  
"I thought you knew better than to make comments like that with both of us around, Kai." Bryan said. (o.o Er....)  
  
"I think I forgot how defensive of Tala your were." Kai said. Rei and his friends were approaching now and Rei came to a halt next to Bryan.  
  
"There you go again." Bryan said, tightening his hold. (Gosh, Bryan's a big bully isn't he?)  
  
"Oh, come on. I've said worse." Kai said, smirking. (o.x We wont ask...)  
  
Bryan suddenly fell backwards, bringing Kai down with him and Rei stood above them, grinning. "Oops. My bad. Looks like that's two for me today. Tripped over Kai's skate and bumped in to yours. Sorry, Bryan." (Suuuure Rei.)  
  
Laughing, Kai rolled off of Bryan and to his feet, offering Bryan his hand. Sighing, Bryan accepted and allowed Kai to help him to his feet. "Damn your kitten, Hiwatari." Bryan muttered, skating to Tala's side. ('Kai rolled off of Bryan' That sounds...bad.)  
  
"Yes, well. We should be going, Rei." Kai said, holding his hand out to Rei. Smiling, Rei took his hand and the two turned and glided over to the exit. A few minutes later, after Kai and Rei had returned their skates, Kai went to the exit and called Tala's name. When he had his friend's attention, he called out to him. "Don't burn too many holes, Tal!" (Eww.)  
  
"I'm going to kill you Hiwatari! I know where you sleep!" Tala yelled. (o.o Okay....)  
  
"Yeah? So do I! What a coincidence!" Kai answered. ( XD I love those two lines, for some reason)  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Tell me where to and I'll be gone."  
  
"Hiwatari!"  
  
Grinning wickedly and tugged Rei's hand. By now, Diane and the other five had returned their skates and they followed the laughing couple out to the parking lot.  
  
We all need somebody we can turn to  
  
Someone who will always understand  
  
So if you feel that your soul is dyin'  
  
And you need the strength to keep tryin'  
  
I'll reach out and take your hand  
  
The familiar shape of Kai's black Monte Carlo welcomed them when they left the skating rink and Rei remembered when he'd first seen it. Is only thoughts had been 'Black. That is -so- Kai.' Grinning, Rei quickened his pace and slowed to a stop beside the Monte. (o.x I love Monte Carlos...)  
  
"My god, I love this car. Do you remember...?" Kai trailed of, turning to Kai. (Kai trailed off, turning to Kai? Really now... o.x Anyway, REI loves MCs too! haha. Thanks to me...)  
  
"You're kidding. You think I'd forget? I mean...Well...Yeah. Hard to forget first times for anything." Kai said, grinning and unlocking the car. "Then again, with you...A bit hard to forget. Tyson still refuses to sit in the back seat." Kai said. (e.w.w.)  
  
Rei laughed and went to the other side, opening the door and slipping into the car. "Thank God for leather seats." Rei commented. (EW)  
  
Kai grinned. "-Black- leather seats at that." Kai started the engine, still grinning. "Let's drop that subject. Not exactly something I want to go over while I'm driving." (EW.)  
  
When you have no light to guide you  
  
And no one to walk beside you  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
When the night is dark and stormy  
  
You won't have to reach out for me  
  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you.  
  
"How many rooms are there in your apartment?" Rei asked. (Good question.)  
  
"One." (-Drools- Bad thoughts. STOP! I need caffeine...)  
  
"Neither of us is sleeping in the couch." (o.x Okay...)  
  
"I don't have a couch." Kai answered, grinning at Rei. ( XD Lmao.)  
  
"Good." (o.o; Uhm...okay...Yeah...Let's...yeah...)  
  
"Yup." (-slaps self-)  
  
o.o That was fun... Yeah. I think I was in need of caffeine when I wrote this fic...Or I'd just had too much...Sick, sick mind...Bad... 


End file.
